


【气宇轩扬】吃醋

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 略有一点sm
Kudos: 7





	【气宇轩扬】吃醋

气宇轩扬（十四）  
（⚽吃醋）  
“宋继扬。”  
刚下飞机，王皓轩就卡点似的发来了消息。  
看着这个只有直呼大名的三个字，外加一个莫得感情的句号的对话气泡，宋继扬感觉后腰一凉。  
完了，他肯定看到自己被公主抱的视频了……  
我真的很抗拒啊喂！你个足球看不出来吗？节目效果我不能抗拒太明显啊喂！我真的有在抗拒啊啊啊啊………………

宋继扬的内心绝望地哭号着，今天回家估计有一场暴风骤雨（翻云覆雨）在等他。

站在家门口，宋继扬的腿都在发抖，掏出了钥匙却迟迟不敢开门。  
算了，反正迟早都要面对，破罐子破摔吧！  
宋继扬好不容易给自己打完气，下定决心准备开门，房门就自己开了。  
“站门口干嘛呢？”  
王皓轩探出个脑袋，挑着一边眉毛酸溜溜地问。  
“啊……我……诶！”  
宋继扬瞬间蔫了，石化在原地，舌头像是打了个结，突然就忘了要说什么，还没等他找回来自己要说的话，整个人就已经被一股大力扯进了屋。  
房门在身后关上，然后就被按在门板上动弹不得。  
“宋继扬……长本事了啊？”  
男人咬着他的耳朵，低沉的声音重重打在耳廓，明显能感觉到的低气压险些让他窒息。

人吃醋了要哄……对，要哄……

宋继扬反抱住他的背，安抚地拍了拍，然后试图开口解释  
“我………”  
还没吐出一个完整的词，王皓轩就倏地捂住了他的嘴，手臂用力，宋继扬只觉得一阵天旋地转，仿佛自己被抡了一圈，再等回过神来时，就已经半躺在了王皓轩两臂之间，然后就被抱着往卧室走。  
公主抱……完了……  
抬眼看到的是王皓轩的下颌线，颧骨崩得紧紧的，似乎是咬着后槽牙，脸部线条更显刚硬，宋继扬望着他，可是王皓轩没有分给他一个眼神，就径直抱着他快步走进卧室。

一声闷响，是宋继扬被扔在床上的声音。  
这一下扔得有点狠，人落到榻上还弹了一下。  
“唔！”  
宋继扬被摔得吃痛惊呼，紧接着另一具火热的躯体就重重压了上来。

宋继扬知道自己理亏，没打算反抗，只能在心里盼着他能轻一点。  
谁知王皓轩只是压上来，双手撑在他两边，直勾勾盯着他看。  
王皓轩的眼神可以吃人了，宋继扬战战兢兢地迎上去，眨巴眨巴眼睛，王皓轩还是盯着他看。  
被这种眼神一直盯着谁能受得了啊？！

宋继扬硬着头皮，侧头试图躲开他的眼神，下巴又被捏着扳回来。  
被盯得怕了，才惨兮兮地偷瞄他  
“你……你视奸啊？”

………………

“那就视奸吧”

衣服迅速被除净，双手被他按在头顶，他扯下来宋继扬西装衬衣上的领带，把两只软白的小手和床头绑在一起，木质雕花的床头上仿佛开了一朵莲花。

光溜溜的一个美人就放在了床上，受惊的小鹿般躲闪的眼神勾得人心里发痒。  
王皓轩的裤裆被硬涨的下体顶出一个小包，他完全可以现在就把这个小美人给干得七荤八素，但是这还不够。  
必须给他一点惩罚，才能让小美人乖乖听话。  
一粒药被手指强行推入了宋继扬的嘴里，强迫他咽下去，手指褪出之前，还故意在里面搅了一圈，沾上满手的唾液再抹到他的嘴角，口边上就带了一抹晶莹的水痕。

喂完药，王皓轩看着自己的杰作，欣赏地点了点头，然后起身走了……走了……？  
宋继扬双手动弹不得，眼睁睁看着王皓轩走出房门。  
搞什么？！  
要把自己绑一晚上吗？！

挣了几下没有挣开领带，也摸不透这个人到底想干什么，自己也只能乖乖躺下。

没躺一会，药效就开始发作，全身的血液都快速地流动起来，一波往脸上涌，另一波往下身涌。  
心跳渐快，脸烫得仿佛有蒸汽冒出，他张开嘴大口地吸着微凉的空气。  
不着一物的身体也热得难受，尤其是腿间那个东西，满涨涨地立起来，在空气中颤巍巍地等人来碰。  
可是双手被束缚，自然是没法抚慰，他想强行忍过这一阵药效，谁知道越忍反而越难受，两腿开始不由自主地摩擦起来，腰在床上蹭了又蹭，不管自己怎么努力，就是缓解不了身体里熊熊燃烧的欲火。  
长期得不到抚慰，宋继扬急得开始小声呻吟。  
“唔……嗯哼～”  
“啊……”  
王皓轩怎么还不过来，他是要这样折磨自己的吗……

每一寸皮肤的温度还在升高，一分一秒都开始变得难熬，再等下去，似乎人都要烫坏了，可是他就是不出现……那个人怎么还不出现……

胸前和两颊的皮肤都一片潮红，难耐地磨蹭着大腿，腿间的肉根涨成深红色，顶端冒出汩汩的透明液体。  
身下的床单早就被人蹭得皱成一团。

王皓轩进门看到的就是这样一幅画面。

宋继扬听到他进门的声音，稍稍侧头望过去。  
上挑的眼尾染上绯红，眼泪汪汪带着乞求的双眼看得王皓轩心跳都漏了一拍。

自己情欲大增一丝不挂的样子尽数暴露在他眼前，宋继扬羞起来，可是又期盼自己的敏感地方被触碰。  
王皓轩的视线缓缓移动，那目光似乎有形，宋继扬几乎能感觉到王皓轩的目光在自己身上，一寸一寸移动。

“…皓轩～难受……”

他只不过是去找一些东西，谁知道这药效这么快……

宋继扬看着王皓轩走近，身体的期待高涨起来，全身都发起抖来。  
王皓轩把手放在他的腰侧，宋继扬当即一个激灵。  
“啊……”

手上的领带被松开，洁白的腕子上露出几条红痕。  
王皓轩记得绑的时候那力度还不至于勒出印子，这些痕迹估计是自己挣扎出来的。

双手得到解放，宋继扬立刻跪坐起来往他身上缠，手脚却像被抽了筋，手指捏住衣角，又无力地滑下去。  
“皓轩……皓轩……痒……”

软成一滩泥的人被抱到腿上，宋继扬坐在那个硬涨的东西上面蹭起来，硬硬的东西磨在会阴带来的快感终于给了他些许安慰，他就自己动着腰蹭起来。  
“啊……啊……”

“啪！”  
王皓轩一掌拍在那乱动的小屁股上面，这一巴掌他是用了七分力的。  
“呃…！”  
宋继扬被打得闷哼一声，被药物控制的大脑总算清醒了一点，他委屈地望着王皓轩，白嫩的屁股上渐渐浮现一个粉红的手印。

“怎么回事啊？这么浪？”王皓轩凑在他的耳边，有意无意地对着耳孔吹气。  
磁性的声音酥得宋继扬麻了半边脖子，急促吸了几口气。

“皓轩……我难受…………”  
粉红的小脸挂着泪水，可怜巴巴地乞求。

“可是你不乖。”  
下巴被食指轻佻地点起，语气依然带了点酸味。

“该罚。”

王皓轩的手上不知道从哪里拿出来一根精致的小皮鞭，是三股细细的皮绳编成的，看上去又软又韧。  
手轻轻一挥，扬起一道优美的弧线，不轻不重抽在宋继扬背上。

“啊…！”  
疼痛从被击打的地方传来，一条细细的鞭痕就印在了背上。

醋归醋，王皓轩到底还是舍不得用力，手上的力道也就减轻了一些。  
这种会带来微痛，又不至于伤着人的方式好像很受宋继扬喜欢，一开始他还会吃痛地叫两声，后来就逐渐成了呜咽，不是痛苦的呜咽，是难耐的呜咽。

“嗯～给我……”

汗涔涔仿佛洗过一样光滑的脊背上多了几条纵横的鞭痕，宋继扬仰起脸，在药性的作用下眼神又开始迷离。  
“好，给你…”

褪下裤子，露出紫涨的阴茎，没有掰开宋继扬的腿，而是顶到了他的脸跟前。  
“你伺候得我舒服了，我就满足你”

“呜……唔～”

宋继扬刚含进去，谁知道王皓轩一个用力就顶到了深处，撞在喉头的软肉上，难受得他差点呕出来。

满口都是咸腥味，眼下阳根底部挂坠的囊袋晃呀晃，晃得他一阵眼花。  
宋继扬喉咙下意识吞了一下，但是被堵住咽部，反倒还夹了一下在口腔深处的龟头。

“呃……”  
王皓轩被夹得舒服，眯眼享受。

口中的阳根越舔还越发粗壮，很快他的腮帮子就被撑得酸软不堪，只能吐出来。  
吞不进去，他就探出舌叶在柱体上撩拨，舔得上面水淋淋一片，津液随着动作滑到下巴和大腿上，不小心擦过的时候都能感觉到一片湿漉漉黏糊糊。

这么久不见，小人的嘴上功夫见长，王皓轩情不自禁就把手放到了他脑后，指节绕弄着软软的头发，好像在鼓励他继续做下去。  
从上往下看，只能看到宋继扬头顶的旋，垂着眼帘看不清表情，几个深喉下去，却仍然不见出精。  
宋继扬刚想歇息一下再来，却突然被扣住后脑，巨物又插进嘴里，王皓轩被撩出了情欲，连着好几个挺腰，顶得人呜呜嘤嘤直哼叫。  
宋继扬再抬头时，眼睛里的水更波光粼粼，不知道是被噎得，还是被情欲逼得。

“现在……可以了吗……”

又是被公主抱起来，但是这次是放在了椅子上，背靠着椅背，双腿拉得很开，连着小穴一起都大刺刺地暴露在空气中。  
真的硬的不行了，宋继扬摸向自己的下身，还没碰到，手腕就被反剪过去，绑在了椅背上。  
王皓轩拿了两条领带，把他的脚腕也绑在了椅子腿上。  
“反正家里领带多，不然让他们一次性都派上用场……”

这下子他是手脚都动不了了。

王皓轩的身上好像自带磁铁，他一靠近，全身都想往他身上缠，这个人还偏偏慢吞吞地折磨他。

指尖从嘴角滑到乳尖，用指甲轻轻刮了一下，再顺着身体落到小腹。  
宋继扬不由自主地挺腰，把自己胀痛的下身送过去，好在王皓轩没有折磨他，握住了送上门来的阳根。

被王皓轩的手指包裹都一刹那，宋继扬全身的汗都下来了，涨得要爆开的欲望终于得到了发泄的出口。

他可怜的小东西渴得直冒水，滴滴答答落在椅子上，手指轻轻擦去上面的粘液，裹着柱身滑动几个来回，就把小美人舒服得直叫唤，以至于宋继扬自己都挣扎着想要在他手里抽送。  
一声带着哭腔的尖叫，宋继扬憋了一两个小时的情欲终于稍稍得到了缓解。

不等他喘口气，手指就着精液伸到了后穴里。  
小口明明还没被入侵，在被戳开的时候王皓轩却发现里面已经含了一股热烫的滑液，想来是那药的作用。

这倒是免了润滑的步骤，只是小口许久未经扩张，这次进去怕是有点痛。

宋继扬被弄得爽得要死，一不小心就射了他满手，正在高潮的韵里面晕头转向时，后穴被塞进一个椭圆的东西。

跳蛋吗？又不太像，肠道收缩，描摹着体内的异物，努力辨认着不速之客，紧接着后面又被塞了一个进来。  
“什……什么东西……？”

宋继扬睁开眼，看清王皓轩手里拿的东西以后大惊失色。  
他手上的，是几个新鲜红艳的小番茄。

一个又一个椭圆的东西被推进肠道，一串糖葫芦一样地堵在里面，塞了五六个进去，直到宋继扬喊疼了，王皓轩才停下。

肠道太窄，小番茄又沾了淫液，滑溜溜地在里面摩肩接踵地推挤着，无意间某个小番茄被推得蹭到了要命的地方，宋继扬整个身子都颤抖了一下，“唔”的一声瘫倒在椅子上。  
肌肉受刺激收缩，推得里面的东西又往那个地方压，然后宋继扬再叫一声，又挤得小番茄乱蹭……  
由此，王皓轩压根就不用动，只看他自己被自己身体里的东西玩弄得全身酸软，淫叫不断。

他扭着身子想把体内的小番茄排出来，可是稍微一用力，体内一排不听话的小东西就想四处逃窜，撞在肠壁上磨得人几乎要发疯。  
节节撑满的小腹，突然被热烫手掌覆盖，并且故意往下一按。  
“啊……～”  
肠道内压力增大，“啵”地一声，最外边的那颗小番茄被挤了出来。  
红艳艳饱满的小番茄上糊了一层湿黏的淫水，离开穴口的时候还拉出长长的银丝。  
王皓轩两指捏起那颗小番茄，端详片刻后含在嘴里，吻了过去。

淡淡的腥味在两个人嘴里弥漫开来，纠缠片刻后，不知道是谁咬破了番茄，酸酸甜甜的汁水爆开，在两片舌头的搅弄下越品越香。  
“好吃吗？”王皓轩贴着他的唇问道。  
不知道宋继扬是不是清醒着，他下意识地点了点头。

“那再来一个？”  
宋继扬也点点头。

手掌又在小腹上一按，又一颗小番茄被挤出来。  
“啊～”  
虽然隔着皮肤，却按得腹内的小番茄到处跑，被推着压过敏感点的时候，宋继扬舒服得几乎要昏过去。

就这么吃完几颗携带不明液体的小番茄，宋继扬已经精疲力尽了，玩了这么一阵，药效估计早就过了，可是他现在的样子比被下药的时候还诱人。  
王皓轩哪还忍得住，就着这个双腿大开的姿势插了进去。

虽然坐着的体位比躺着进得更深，但里面早就被小番茄玩得湿淋淋一片，进去以后毫无疼痛，甚至还惹得宋继扬满足地喟叹。  
“啊～好深～”

一根捅到底的感觉总比那一节一节来的爽利，虽然深得有点难受，但是这种捣穿一样的快感又格外刺激。  
双手在椅背后绑得死死的，他想环住王皓轩的脖子都不可能，只能舒服得挺起胸膛往后仰。  
“啊～皓轩……皓轩……呜！”

先前折腾了这么一会，后面早就痒得不行了，现在被这样充实的满足，宋继扬身心都是满涨涨的，当即激动得眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下落，一声高过一声还带着哭腔的娇喘发泄着被囚禁许久的欲望，到最后居然挣脱了手上的束缚，死死攀着他的脖子射了出来。

王皓轩还没完事，却没有继续，只是给他松了绑然后抱着人进了浴室。

又是公主抱！又是公主抱！你到底要醋到什么时候啊！？

手脚太久没有活动，一下子松开还有些僵硬，宋继扬也不挣扎，就乖乖待在他怀里，一副任人摆布的样子。

怼到镜子前面，他才知道什么叫做“视奸”。  
不仅要“奸”，还要被自己看着奸。

宋继扬被王皓轩摆得撅着屁股面对洗手台，然后他感觉大腿后方绕过来两只手，托着膝弯把他抱了起来。  
“哎！……啊……”  
身体一悬空就骤然失去平衡，宋继扬吓得双手乱挥，还没找到着力点，就又被捅了进去。  
里面的液体还没流出来，就又塞了个满满当当，还是以这样一个摇摇欲坠的姿势。

全身的重量只有三个受力点，两个是他托着自己大腿的手，另一个就是钉在体内的东西。  
王皓轩两手缓缓将他的大腿掰得更开，连带着股缝一起掰开，露出幽闭处的香艳春色。  
对面就是镜子，王皓轩手臂向上颠了颠，把他托得更高，以便让他看清楚自己下体的一片精彩风光。

看着自己的下面吞吃进去巨大的阳根，还不满足似的微微收缩，宋继扬的脸霎时就红了，偏过头去不看镜子。  
可是又忍不住偷瞄一眼，因为身后抱着他运动的那个男人从肌肉到表情，在这种情景下都格外的性感迷人，让他欲罢不能。  
“啊啊～啊～！”  
由于王皓轩下体的形状，再加上这个后入的动作，那巨大的东西几乎是碾着自己的前庭过去的，深入到底的时候，小腹都被顶得凸出来一块。  
“啊不……行！轻～轻点～”

“要轻点？”王皓轩闻言放缓了动作。

胀痛的体内立刻一阵欲求不满的酸软。  
“不是～用力！”

“到底用力还是轻点？”

“用力～再快一点！啊！”  
相连的地方沾满白色液体，在抽出的时候扯成数根银丝，还未扯断就又黏在一起，撞出“啪啪”的声音。

“还让不让别人抱了？”  
宋继扬正叫得欢，冷不丁被问了一句，大脑还没反应过来，嘴巴先喊了一声  
“嗯啊～”

“嗯？”  
带着鼻音的质疑听上去骤然危险了起来。

“嗯…～不不不…不了！”

王皓轩终于笑了，是那种笑得挺灿烂的笑。  
“那你求个饶，像晓星尘那样”

像晓星尘那样？！

晓星尘求饶的时候明明是很痛苦的啊！现在让他学晓星尘求饶，还是以这样的一种情况，那自己以后还怎么直视剧本？！

还在犹豫和纠结，身后不容置疑的一撞又顶得他差点哭出来。

“呜……”  
“饶了我吧……”

王皓轩却不接着薛洋的原话配合他演下去，而是稍做了一些改动。  
“在泰国不是玩的挺开心吗？怎么现在又讨饶了？”  
说着还把他的腿掰得更开，捞着他大腿的手稍稍上移，扯着阳根底部的薄肉揉捏，逗弄胀鼓鼓的囊袋。  
那个地方连自己都很少碰到，第一次被这么揉捏搓弄，激麻得宋继扬无力地踢了踢小腿。

“啊～饶了我吧！不……不会了”

眼前的人正被肏弄得快化成一滩水，只有下面的小嘴还有意无意地夹吸自己敏感的柱身，夹得他自己都忍不住低喘。  
同样是男人，他的里面怎么就像个仙境一样让人不舍得离开。  
他王皓轩是直，又不是傻，当然知道那是节目效果无法避免，所以他也没有真的醋得那么厉害，只是想找个机会美美地把自家小宝贝欺负一顿。  
看着宋继扬在自己身下娇喘挣扎，还依恋地抓紧了他的手臂，心里就被爱填得满满的，恨不得把人给揉进骨血里，藏得好好的，谁都不给看。

宋继扬被这个姿势弄得整个人都要崩溃了，大腿被抬起，脚尖在地面一点一点，就是受不到力，被托着屁股插了几下，腰就累得不行了。  
王皓轩还揉捏着他臀上丰软的肉，又痛又痒，自己却不敢乱动，向下会越顶越深，向上会抵到敏感点爽得他哭，向左向右又会失去平衡好像要摔倒。  
“啊～不行了……！啊～”  
身体被顶着前后耸动，一阵摇晃，自己居然又没忍住，射了出来，白液喷到了对面的镜子上。

宋继扬仰起脖颈舒服得翻白眼，猝不及防被放下一条腿，撑到地上的时候却脱力一软，向一边倒去，好在那只放下腿的手又扶在了他腰上，才没有给人摔下去。

这一串动作虽然幅度不大，却带得体内的东西前后搅和，收缩的肌肉把分泌的肠液一股脑往茎头上灌。  
“给我……我真的不行了……”

“嗯…”  
王皓轩明明是很有自持力的，现在竟也在他的诱惑下失去控制，一股莫名的激动情绪操控了他的动作，几个大力的顶弄，也射了进去。

总之，再折腾着洗完，已经不知道是什么时候了。

（小彩蛋？）  
第二天，宋继扬还要去参加下一场出演，硬是请了半天假。  
当天下午，所有人都看到了走路略显奇怪的他。  
lbb上前关心道：“怎么了？哪里受伤了吗？”  
宋继扬白着脸摆摆手，示意没事，摆手的时候，lbb从袖口看到了一些可疑的绑痕。

lbb：………（是我不懂）


End file.
